Sorry - ChanBaek
by meEXOtics
Summary: Hanya bercerita tentang seorang pemuda yang berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan yang dilakukannya. Namun sayang itu sudah terlambat. ChanyeolXBaekhyun-ChanBaek! Yaoi! Boys Love! BXB!


Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Ia menghela napas. Sorot matanya masih tertuju pada jendela ruang inap yang menampilkan pemandangan langit berwarna oranye. Tentu saja itu membuat seseorang yang berada di sana merasa canggung. "Emm, kau...aku mengerti, tapi kali ini saja, maafkan aku."

.

.

.

Sorry

Cast: Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

Inspired by -Letters to God-

WARNING! BOYxBOY! BOYS LOVE!

Italic for flashback

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, seorang lelaki mungil berparas imut manis berusia 16 tahun. Baekhyun selalu ceria setiap harinya. Ia sangat beruntung, terlahir di keluarga berada, menuntut ilmu di sekolah kelas atas ternama, mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang selalu menemaninya. Sekilas hidupnya tampak sangat sempurna, tapi siapa sangka, Baekhyun mempunyai 'masalah rahasia' yang membuatnya down. Ia bahkan tak datang ke sekolah berhari-hari lamanya.

Baekhyun ingin mati sekarang, apa gunanya hidup nanti jika ia akan diolok-olok, dimaki terus menerus. Sedangkan keadaan wajahnya tak kunjung membaik, mata kanannya membengkak dan terlihat juling, pipinya tampak cekung ke dalam, dan jangan lupakan ia yang kesulitan bernapas. Sungguh, hidungnya terasa mampet dan hanya bisa bernapas lewat mulut sejak dua hari yang lalu. Baekhyun hanya bisa terbaring dan terkubur oleh selimut. Tapi satu alasannya, satu alasan ia bisa bertahan dengan ini semua. Park Chanyeol. Pemuda yang mempunyai tinggi di atas rata-rata—185 cm, telinga yang lebar, dan senyum idiot. Dan pemuda inilah, yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi 'berbelok'.

Chanyeol adalah teman kecil Baekhyun dan selalu berada disisi Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi. Padahal Baekhyun selalu ngotot dipanggil "Hyung" oleh Chanyeol karena ia lebih tua enam bulan, tapi kenyataannya Chanyeol yang selalu mengurus Baekhyun. Perhatian Chanyeol selama sebelas tahun inilah yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi menaruh hati pada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya—tentu saja.

*

 _"Aku lelah, Yeol. Sebentar saja..tak bisakah kau menungguku di sini?"_ _"Kau pasti bisa, Baek. Kau hanya perlu mengulanginya lagi seperti sebelumnya. Aku keluar ya, aku akan menunggumu diluar." Chanyeol pergi lagi. Ia ketakutan, padahal di sana dingin. Dingin sekali, belum lagi banyaknya jarum suntik yang akan menembus kulitnya. Tapi demi hidup lebih lama—dan bersama Chanyeol, tentu saja akan Baekhyun lakukan dengan senang hati._ _Kanker jaringan lunak, itulah yang diderita Baekhyun. Memang saat itu kondisi Baekhyun sedang tidak baik. Akibat orangtuanya yang terlalu sibuk mencari dan menimbun uang, Baekhyun menjadi asal-asalan, makan tidak teratur, begadang main game sambil minum minuman keras, dan nyaris mencoba rokok akibat suruhan teman-temannya, dan Chanyeol yang mengetahui itu langsung memarahinya._ _Terpaan sinar radiasi dan pola hidup tidak sehat itu membuat Baekhyun mengeluh pusing dan mual serta mimisan berulang kali. Awalnya ia tidak peduli, tapi orang-orang disekitarnya selalu membujuk Baekhyun untuk cek kesehatan._ _Dan saat itu Baekhyun ditemani Chanyeol dan Heechul—pengurus Baekhyun, membeku seketika, "Di area sekitar mata kami menemukan—" sang dokter menghela napas, "semacam rhabdomyosarcoma atau kanker jaringan lunak, tapi masih stadium awal, jadi setidaknya jika Baekhyun rutin kemoterapi, kanker itu bisa hilang."_ _Dan saat itu pula, Baekhyun rutin kemoterapi._

*

"Baek, Baekhyunnie~ boleh aku masuk?" sapaan riang terdengar jelas di telinga Baekhyun dan itu sudah jelas suara Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun, terlebih Chanyeol, ia tak ingin Chanyeol melihat kondisi wajahnya yang sangat buruk. "Maaf, Yeol. Tapi aku sedang tak ingin bertemu siapapun." percuma saja, meski Baekhyun berkata begitu pasti Chanyeol akan keras kepala dan tetap ma—"Halo Baek~" –suk. Chanyeol ada dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sekolah rasanya sangat sepi lho tanpamu." kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang terkubur di dalam selimut. "Aku baik. Keluarlah." sungguh, Baekhyun benar-benar tak ingin Chanyeol melihat wajahnya, padahal Chanyeol sudah diceritakan Heechul tentang keadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendengus pelan lalu ternyum, "Aku tak peduli mau seperti apa dirimu, dimataku kau tetap Baekhyun yang manis." kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Chanyeol. "Benarkah? Aku tetap seperti itu?" "Ya," Chanyeol menjawab mantap. Pelan-pelan Baekhyun keluar dari selimutnya, namun masih tetap memunggungi Chanyeol. Pada saat Baekhyun berbalik, Chanyeol langsung memeluknya, "Aku merindukanmu, Baek," memang singkat, tapi mampu membuat Baekhyun bungkam dan meneteskan airmatanya. Dan ironisnya, itu salah.

.

.

"Hei Yeol, apakah Baekhyun sudah sembuh? Mengapa flu bisa selama ini?" Jongin bertanya "Ya, ia sudah jauh lebih baik." Pagi ini Chanyeol pergi ke sekolah. Ia terpaksa berbohong tentang Baekhyun.

Di sekolah ia langsung disambut oleh tatapan penasaran teman-temannya yang berarti 'bagaimana kabar Baekhyun?'. Wajar saja ini sudah hari kelima Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah dan itu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi teman-temannya. Selain orang rumah dan Chanyeol, tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang penyakit Baekhyun.

*

Kedua orangtua Baekhyun sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke Seoul. Mereka baru bisa dihubungi kemarin dan sangat terkejut tentang penyakit Baekhyun. "Mereka akan sampai Seoul jam 7 malam, jadi aku harap semua sudah siap. Aku bersama Pak Kang akan mengantar Tuan Muda kemoterapi." Perintah Heechul pada para pelayan, dan pelayan menganggukan kepalanya.

Orangtua Baekhyun telah sampai. Mereka langsung menuju kamar putra kesayangan mereka.

"Baekhyun sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Nyonya Byun bertanya dengan raut cemas dan Tuan Byun tak kalah cemasnya.

"Eomma? Aku baik kok." Baekhyun bangun lalu menoleh pada orangtuanya.

"Astaga Baek! Wajahmu.." tubuh Nyonya Byun lemas seketika. Padahal wajah Baekhyun sudah lebih baik daripada beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Eomma, Abeoji.." Baekhyun mengahambur kepelukan Eomma-nya.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah sejak ia mendudukan diri ke kursi meja makan. Tatapan pelayan pada wajahnya membuat ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya terus menerus. Menyadari hal itu sang ayah tersenyum. "Tak apa, Baek. Ini rumah, kau tak perlu seperti itu dirumahmu sendiri."

Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan ayahnya. "Abeoji, wajahku sudah lumayan membaik, kapan aku bisa pergi ke sekolah?" "Jika kau sudah baik."

.

.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan senyum cerah secerah matahari-nya. Ya, wajahnya sudah membaik dan ia akan ke sekolah setelah sekian lama.

"Eomma! Sampaikan pada Abeoji aku berangkat! Dah~" Baekhyun setengah berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan pada Eomma-nya. Dan Eomma-nya pun tersenyum.

"Yuni! Kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini, hah? Flu ternyata menyeramkan juga ya!" itu Jongdae, sahabat Baekhyun. 'Yuni' adalah panggilan dari Jongdae untuk Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tidak menyukainya karena Baekhyun pikir itu tidak keren.

"Huh, berhentilah memanggilku Yuni, Jongdae! Itu tidak keren sama sekali." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aishh, kalian ini, pagi-pagi sudah ribut, tapi Baekhyun..selamat datang kembali ke sekolah!" "Lu! Aku hanya absen seminggu, tidak usah seheboh itu!"

...dan sepertinya ini masih akan berlanjut lagi

TBContinue~

A/N : Balo! Meexotics disini! Uhm, ini karya pertama saya yang di publish di ffn, jadi mohon maaf kalo jelek..ehe~ dan ini kayaknya bakal lama updatenya, tapi saya usahakan secepat mungkin.

Saya terinspirasi dari film Letter to God, tapi tenang aja, ceritanya bakal beda! Ini juga belum keliatan angst-nya gitu(padahal genre nya angst kan ya?)..tapi di pertengahan dan diakhir pasti ada. Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan bisa PM kok

So...Review?


End file.
